This represents a competitive renewal of NIDA contract N01DA29305, entitled "Assessment of Potential Cocaine Treatment Medications in Rodents". The objectives of this research and development contract is to determine the effects of compounds in the rodent locomotor activity and drug discrimination procedures as a means of evaluating their potential efficacy as cocaine treatment medications. These tests have been selected by NIDA Medication Development Division's (MDD) Cocaine Treatment Discovery Program (CTDP) because they are believed to represent model systems that may be predictive of clinical efficacy of pharmacotherapies for cocaine dependence. The data generated by this contract will be utilized by the NIDA/MDD/CTDP in the selection of compounds for additional preclinical evaluation and subsequent development as pharmacotherapies for cocaine dependence. Briefly, the Contractor will be screening compounds in the mouse locomotor activity and rat drug discrimination test. We respect to the locomotor activity procedure, the effect of the compound, administered alone and in combination with cocaine, on locomotor activity in mice will be assessed. Depending on results obtained from the locomotor activity test, the compound will either be evaluated for the ability to antagonize the discriminative (subjective) effects of cocaine or to substitute for the discriminative (subjective) effects of cocaine. The anticipated end results of this contract will be written reports detailing study findings.